


Coming Home

by fiveysbrokenstar



Series: Fic Dump/Early Fics [4]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveysbrokenstar/pseuds/fiveysbrokenstar
Summary: Steve comes home from a long mission.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, you know the drill by now...

Steve laid on a bed in a hotel room, crying. How he wished to be there by Tony's side, but Fury had pulled him away for some stupid mission, yet again. Tony hadn't called or texted him. He was growing increasingly worried, this was the second week in a row that Tony had refused to text him. Steve sighed as he texted Tony.

'Teddy Bear, I love you and I'll be home soon. I promies. -SR

When that held no reply, Steve thought desperately, it would be breaking orders, which were radio silence from anything that wasn't issued specifically by SHIELD. At this point, Steve didn't care about that, he just wanted to be with Tony and their son. He wasn't happy here, and it was a solo mission, he didn't even get to say goodbye to Tony and Peter, that was what he regretted the most, not saying anything to his family, who he missed dearly. He sighed and dialed Tony's number, pressing the cancel button before it could ring.

\----------------------------------------  
Jump forward two weeks later...

Steve walked into Stark Tower, his once blonde hair, black and dirt covering his face. He walked over to the couch, finding Peter's favorite blanket sitting under a Captain America plushie, he smiles and glances around to find a note from Tony. 

'Hey there babe, if you're reading this, you're home and that's amazingly great, and I'm sorry we couldn't be there to greet you, but I ran out of diapers and had to run to the store. 

Love always,   
Teddy Bear'

Steve sighed and walked into the bathroom, and started the shower, pulling the dirtied clothes from his body, he stepped in. The hot water felt good on his skin as he washed away the mission. He finished the shower about ten minutes later, the place still silent.

'Tony must have stopped off for coffee,' he thought to himself.

Steve got out of the shower and dried himself off before wrapping a towel around his waist and going into the room he shared with Tony. He pulled a pair of boxers out of the top left drawer and pulled them on before tugging on a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt that read 'I love Tony Stark' across the back of it. Tony's read 'I love Steve Rogers' so it was a couple's shirt that they'd sometimes wear out in public, just to get a reaction from the paparazzi. He walks out into the living room and sat down on the couch, noting the time, he gets up and fixes dinner before returning to his place on the couch and falling asleep. Tony enters the place a few minutes after he fell asleep and laid a sleeping Peter on Steve's chest. Steve woke up a few minutes later. 

'Hey there babe,' Tony smiled, pecking his husband's lips.

'Hey Teddy Bear,' Steve smiled. 

He looked down at his chest to see Peter curled up asleep and wrapped his arms around the boy before sitting up. Peter's eyes opened after that and he looked up at Steve, smiling. 

'Papa,' he gurgled happily.

'Hey there Pete,' Steve smiled, placing a soft kiss to the top of the boy's head. 

Peter giggled as Steve stood up and went into the kitchen. 

'I made your favorite,' Steve smiled.

'Thanks babe,' Tony said,' but you didn't have to.'

'I know, but I wanted to,' he replied softly.


End file.
